Szczerbatek
Szczerbatek (ang.'' Toothless'') - jeden z głównych bohaterów filmów z serii "Jak wytresować smoka" oraz "Jeźdźcy smoków", jedyny znany przedstawiciel gatunku Nocna Furia. Jego jeźdźcem i zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem jest Czkawka. Imię Szczerbatek potrafi chować zęby w dziąsłach. Czkawka, po raz pierwszy widząc go z bliska, widzi same dziąsła, bez zębów, które smok wysuwa dopiero po chwili, łapiąc rybę. W wyniku pierwszego wrażenia, że smok nie ma zębów, Szczerbatek otrzymał swoje imię. Wygląd Szczerbatek jest jedyną poznaną Nocną Furią. Jego skóra i łuski mają czarny kolor, co czyni smoka niewidocznym w ciemności nocy. Wyróżniają go duże kocie oczy, wyrażające całą gamę emocji, podobnie jak duże, podłużne uszy. Duże skrzydła czynią Szczerbatka jednego z najszybszych i najzwinniejszych smoków. Szczerbatka wyróżnia także brak lewej lotki na końcu ogona - jej miejsce znajduje wykonana z materiału proteza o czerwonym kolorze i białym wzorze. Połączona ze skomplikowanym, wielofunkcyjnym siodłem, jest sterowana przez jeźdźca, co jednak czyni smoka bezradnym podczas samodzielnego lotu - Szczerbatek bez jeźdźca może jedynie szybować. Na szyi Szczerbatka, po prawej stronie, znajduje się blizna o nieznanej genezie. Być może powstała ona w wyniku bójki z innym smokiem, a widać ją w każdym filmie oraz odcinku serialu. Wyrastające z grzbietu smoka kolce potrafią się rozdwoić i klaskać, co odkryła Valka - matka Czkawki i doskonała znawczyni smoków. Zęby Szczerbatka są chowane, skąd wzięło się imię smoka. Charakter Smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny. Bez problemu rozumie ludzką mowę i sam stara się przekazywać jak najbardziej wyraźne komunikaty, tak by ludzie mogli go zrozumieć. Pomaga w tym doskonała mimika, uzyskiwana dzięki wyrazowi oczu oraz uszu. Gdy smok jest wesoły, źrenice jego oczu są duże, zaś uszy postawione pionowo, gdy zaś jest wściekły lub przestraszony - kładzie uszy, a źrenice zwężają się. Prócz tego, Szczerbatek jest niezwykle lojalnym i zdolnym do poświęceń przyjacielem. Trudno zdobyć jego zaufanie, jednak gdy już się to uda, można całkowicie na nim polegać, zaś sam Szczerbatek także bezgranicznie ufa przyjaciołom. Jego więź z Czkawką jest tak silna, że dzięki wzajemnej przyjaźni Szczerbatkowi udało się uwolnić spod kontroli gigantycznego, panującego nad smokami Oszołomostracha, spod której nie udało się uwolnić żadnemu smokowi (prócz Szponiaków). Biografia "Jak wytresować smoka" Szczerbatek pierwszy raz pojawia się, gdy ma piętnaście lat, w filmie "Jak wytresować smoka" w czasie ataku smoków na Berk. Zostaje zestrzelony przez Czkawkę - wikinga, który chciał dowieść swej wartości, pomimo swej kruchej postury. W jego czyn nikt nie chce mu uwierzyć, chłopak jednak udaje się na poszukiwania zestrzelonej Nocnej Furii. Zestrzelony smok wylądował w lesie, a w wyniku upadku traci lotkę na swoim ogonie. Następnego dnia, nieopodal Kruczego Urwiska, znajduje go Czkawka. Młody wiking chce zabić Nocną Furię, jednak patrząc w oczy smoka, widzi samego siebie - przestraszonego i bezbronnego. Uwalnia smoka, a ten skacze na Czkawkę i ryczy na niego, po czym, niezdarnie, odlatuje. Smok dociera jedynie do sąsiedniej zatoczki, jako że stracił lotkę na ogonie i ma problem ze sterownością i utrzymaniem równowagi podczas lotu. Odkrywa to Czkawka, gdy przybywa następnego dnia do zatoczki. Robi mu się żal smoka i wraca do niego regularnie, karmiąc go, bawiąc się z nim i spędzając z nim czas. W końcu, po zdobyciu zaufania smoka, przynosi mu protezę lotki i potajemnie ją mocuje do ogona, aby smok mógł latać. Ten zrywa się z chłopcem siedzącym na ogonie. Okazuje się, że ogonem musi sterować jeździec, gdyż smok sam nie da rady. Od tego momentu Czkawka pracuje nad siodłem i systemem sterowania ogonem, zaś Szczerbatek przekonuje się do chłopca i pozwala się dosiadać. Razem latają, bawią się i uczą wiele od samych siebie. W końcu ich tajemnicę odkrywa Astrid - blond włosa rówieśniczka Czkawki, w której chłopak jest zakochany. Czkawka przekonuje dziewczynę, że Szczerbatek nie jest zły ani nie chce jej zrobić krzywdy. Po wspólnym, romantycznym locie w chmurach Astrid ulega i zapewnia, że nie zdradzi tajemnicy. Jednak w trakcie lotu odkrywają Smocze Leże, do którego wszystkie smoki zlatują się ze złowionymi przez siebie ofiarami. Szczerbatek, jako że nic nie przynosi, musi uciekać przed wielkim smokiem mieszkającym w Leżu - Czerwoną Śmiercią. Przyjaciele wracają do domu. Następnego dnia Czkawka udaje się na ostatni etap Smoczego Szkolenia (na którym uczy się młodych wikingów jak zabijać smoki), gdzie musi zabić smoka -Koszmar PonocnikKoszmara Ponocnika. Nie chce tego robić, jednak nie chce zdradzić się przed ludźmi, że przyjaźni się ze smokiem. Łamie jednak reguły i wyjawia wikingom prawdę, próbując wytresować smoka. Widząc to jego ojciec - Stoick Ważki, wódz wyspy Berk - uderza młotem w kraty areny, tym samym rozjuszając Ponocnika, który atakuje chłopca. Na ratunek przybywa Szczerbatek - pokonuje Ponocnika i zasłania Czkawkę przed wikingami. Mężczyźni z Berk uziemiają Szczerbatka i więżą go. Stoick, po rozmowie z synem, postanawia wykorzystać smoka do odnalezienia Smoczego Leża, którego wikingowie poszukują od pokoleń. Niemal od razu wypływają na ocean. Tymczasem, chcąc ratować Szczerbatka, Czkawka przekonuje resztę rówieśników i pomaga im wytresować swoje smoki. Razem lecą uwolnić Szczerbatka i uratować wikingów przed Czerwoną Śmiercią. Gdy docierają na miejsce, Czkawka wraz z Astrid, na której smoku leciał, ratują Nocną Furię, podczas gdy reszta Jeźdźców zajmuje ogromnego smoka. Po uwolnieniu Szczerbatka, Czkawka leci na pomoc przyjaciołom. Po rozdrażnieniu Czerwonej Śmierci, która wzlatuje w niebo, Czkawka i Szczerbatek podejmują z nią walkę. Smok strzela plazmą w gardziel smoka, a ten wybucha od środka. W wyniku obrażeń Czkawka traci lewą stopę, lecz przed śmiercią ratuje go Szczerbatek. Po powrocie na wyspę, wikingowie zawierają pokój ze smokami i tresują je. "Gift of the Night Fury" W krótkometrażówce Szczerbatek ubolewa, gdy inne smoki udają się na wylęg, a on, ze względu na swój ogon, nie może polecieć razem z nimi. Podczas lotu nad oceanem Czkawka gubi hełm, który wpada do morza. Parę dni później Szczerbatek otrzymuje w prezencie od Czawki protezę ogona, którą może sam sterować. Natychmiast ucieka, ku smutkowi Czkawki, który myśli, że smok poczuł zew wolności i już nigdy nie wróci. Jednak Szczerbatek wraca po paru dniach, trochę później niż reszta smoków, trzymając w paszczy hełm Czkawki. "Jeźdźcy smoków" Serial "Jeźdźcy smoków" opowiada o przygodach młodych jeźdźców po historii z "Jak wytresować smoka". Szczerbatek, jako główny bohater, odgrywa główną rolę w każdym z odcinków, odkrywając nowe miejsca i nowe gatunki smoków, przeżywając nowe przygody, broniąc przyjaciół przed wrogami i odbywając liczne podniebne podróże. "Jak wytresować smoka 2" Pięć lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, pojawia się antagonista - Drago Krwawdoń, na którego sługi Czkawka i Szczerbatek natknęli się podczas jednej z podróży. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym wódz Berk, zabrania opuszczać wyspę i każe przygotować się do wojny. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem odlatują, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat ich wroga i próbując go odnaleźć, aby zakończyć sprawę pokojowo. Po drodze trafiają do Smoczego Sanktuarium i znajdują Valkę - matkę Czkawki, która od dwudziestu lat była uważana przez wszystkich za zmarłą. Pokazuje ona im wiele tajemnic smoków, oraz wiele ciekawych miejsc. Szczerbatek poznaje swojego smoczego mentora - Chmuroskoka, wierzchowca Valki, który traktuje Szczerbatka z lekkim pobłażaniem. Tymczasem Stoick w poszukiwaniu syna i jego smoka trafia do Sanktuarium. Zanim je opuszczają, wojska Drago atakują lodową przystań i jeźdźcy ze swoimi smokami muszą stanąć do walki. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem docierają do Drago i próbują przekonać go do zaprzyjaźnienia się ze smokami, ten jednak uwalnia swojego Oszołomostracha i rozkazuje mu przejąć kontrolę nad Szczerbatkiem. Zahipnotyzowany smok zwraca się przeciwko Czkawce i chce śmiertelnie go zestrzelić plazmą, jednak w ostatniej chwili syna zasłania Stoick, który ginie na miejscu. Po otrząśnięciu się Szczerbatek jest smutny i ucieka, przegoniony przez Czkawkę, po czym znów zostaje zniewolony i dosiada go Drago. Leci na Berk, by zniewolić resztę smoków. Jeźdźcy wracają na wyspę na grzbietach Szponoaków - jedynych smoków, które nie ulegają kontroli Oszołomostracha jako, że są pisklętami. Czkawka odnajduje Szczerbatka i ku rozbawieniu Drago, usiłuje obudzić Szczerbatka z hipnozy. Ku zaskoczeniu Drago, Szczerbatek powoli wybudza się, po czym zrzuca go ze swojego grzbietu. Czkawka znów go dosiada i wspólnie pokonują Oszołomostracha. Szczerbatek okazuje się sam być Alfą - wyjątkowo rozwścieczony, zaczyna świecić na niebiesko i ma moc wezwania innych smoków do walki. Dzięki temu wzywa smoki zahipnotyzowane przez Oszołomostracha do zwrócenia się przeciwko niemu. Smoki ostrzelają gigantyczną bestię, po czym potężnym, finalnym strzałem Szczerbatek odrąbuje smokowi kieł. Upokorzony Oszołomostrach nurkuje w głębiny oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Na koniec Szczerbatek zostaje uznany przez wszystkie smoki - nawet Chmuroskok oddaje mu pokłon de:Ohnezahn Galeria 15.jpeg Bezz b2.jpg Czkawka.szczerbaty.png How-to-train-your-dragon10101.jpg SZCZE.jpg SZCZERBA.jpg Tnf 5.JPG Toothles.png Toothless 20 by iceofwaterflock-d3ldncj.png Toothless by xx nightfurygirl xx-d5e0jnj.png Toothless-desktop-wallpaper-background-nightfury-toothless-wallpaper1.jpg -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-33059195-800-600.jpg Toothless-toothless-the-nightfury-28383371-413-253.png Toth x6.JPG Bez tytu u2.png Cielbu .gif Co 3.png Furia furii.png Jaka SWEET MORDECZKA!.png Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png Szczerbatek i Czkawka po ataku Valki Jak Wytrsowa Smoka 2.png Szczerbatek-3.gif T 3.JPG This is the end.png Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png Tumblr static tumblr static handing upsidedown.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h08m45s122.png Zly szczerbek.jpg Zobacz także... de:Ohnezahnen:Toothless Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka